The present invention relates to data storage management, and more specifically, to deduplication in network storage with data residence compliance.
Cloud computing is a paradigm in which tasks are assigned to a combination of connections, software and services that are accessed over a network. This network of servers and connections is collectively known as “the cloud.”
Based on the number and type of resources that make up the cloud, these resources may require a great deal of storage space. Advances in disk and storage technologies have helped to manage performance and space requirements of network clouds. For example, deduplication techniques have been developed for maximizing available storage space in which redundant data or files are eliminated from storage, thereby increasing the storage capabilities of the cloud.
In cloud computing, storage clouds face challenges with respect to security and compliance. In many countries there are laws and regulatory compliances that mandate the geographic boundaries in which a business or entity's data/files must reside. Additionally, in some countries in Europe, e.g., if a business wishes to store specified types of business electronic data in another country, it must seek prior governmental approval. Such requirements may become difficult to manage and comply with in a public cloud or large private cloud in which data is spread across multiple data centers. Moreover, performing deduplication of data/files residing across several data centers in view of these security and compliance requirements can add to the above-stated challenges.